


“Quit staring at me, you’re making me nervous.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: As usual I nearly forgot to tag the fem!Tim, Ball?, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, I made what they were wearing too detailed sorry, i have no clue, wayne galas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “Quit staring at me, you’re making me nervous,” she noticed how warm her cheeks were after she said it.





	“Quit staring at me, you’re making me nervous.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's night time in here and I have succeeded in writing two Fem!Tim fics from the prompts and I feel very productive ahhahah.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait (sort of?) and thank you so much for those who keeps on reading this Fem!Tim series, I can't tell you how happy I am to know that some people also crave JayFem!Tim fics hhhh.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

Tim surely had to be used to this. The whole going to the galas and ballrooms as a Wayne and all but she couldn’t find it in her to get _used_ to all of it at all. Even though she was a Drake before a Wayne, even back then when she was a Drake she wasn’t used to it – then again, she had never liked it one bit.

Talking to other people and letting other people analyze you and all? Wasn’t exactly Tim’s forte. She would rather lounge in her room, laptop on her lap or maybe take some pictures using her camera, she hadn’t done it in a while, or maybe she could sneak out as Red Robin and do patrolling as per usual.

The last one sounded more appealing to her. It was what she would always do in her spare time anyway. She frowned at the glass of champagne in her hand and decided to put it on the table not too far from her.

Besides, Jason should be here anytime soon. She hadn’t seen him, but she was sure he was easy to find with that white streak over his blue-green eyes. With both of her hands held in behind her, she let out a small sigh through her nose.

Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention, she directed her gaze towards the noticeable black and white mop of hair from the crowd. It’s not like it was difficult to spot Jason, it was pretty easy actually. With his height, muscular body, and the infamous white streak of his hair, how could he _not_ be noticed?

Tim pretended not to notice when Jason approached her though, she kept her face impassive, gaze focused on the people chattering on and about. She _did_ pay some of her attention to Jason when the tall man cleared his throat and got down on one knee though.

With a startled sound in the back of her throat and the redness creeping up into her cheeks, Tim reached one hand to Jason and was just about to tell him to stand up until the man tilted his head up to look into her eyes then flashed her a knowing smirk.

“I was just tying up my shoe,” Jason said nonchalantly and Tim resisted the urge to sock him in the face. He swiped the dust away from his suit and shoved one of his hands into his pockets, a lazy smirk plastered on his face.

Tim eyed his suit, a navy blue single-breasted suit with two-button suit jacket, fitted to his body and Tim eyed the peak lapels not to mention the sleek black Oxford shoes. And the way his hair was pulled back accompanied by the black bow tie around his neck made him look like he was – son of Bruce Wayne really, which wasn’t wrong but still. Even though his pose was relaxed, with one hand in his pocket, his posture screamed confidence and maybe a little intimidation.

She then glanced to the way he was looking at her, smoldering blue-green eyes, eyebrows not furrowed and the sinful smirk on his lips. For some unknown reason, Tim felt like she was underdressed.

Tim herself was wearing a burgundy colored cold shoulder wrap skater dress, showing her shoulders and slim waist paired with black high-heel sandals. Her hair was styled into a teased French twist and she was carrying a maroon handbag in her hand.

“I can’t believe you kept a lady waiting,” Tim huffed out, puckering her cherry red lips in a childish pout on purpose and crossing her arms under her chest, putting on a bratty rich girl attitude.

Jason shrugged good naturedly, a sheepish grin making an appearance on his face. “Sorry babe, the traffic was shitty,” he replied with a smooth timbre that shook Tim to her core. She probably had a thing for Jason’s voice. The man didn’t need to know about that though, he already had the ego in the size of the damned sun.

Tim hummed at that, uncrossing her arms and letting them hang limply on her sides. She watched as the people around them started to dance when the slow elegant music filled the ballroom. She didn’t feel like dancing, maybe not yet.

She could feel the weight of Jason’s stare from beside her and she only spared him a glance. “What is it?” she finally gave in and asked.

Jason, who seemed to be surprised when he was caught staring, cleared his throat and looked away from her. Tim noticed the redness that dusted his cheeks and wondered what would the cause of Jason’s blush be.

“Nothing,” she knew Jason was avoiding the question but it didn’t bother her enough to question him further. “Wanna go to the garden?” he offered.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, contemplating her answer. “Sure,” she nodded then, she was getting bored of the event anyway, might as well do something other than staring at people dancing with their loved ones.

Jason stretched his hand towards her, his palm upwards. “My Lady,” he purred playfully.

Tim held back the urge to smack his shoulder. She accepted the outstretched hand, closing her fingers around the longer and thicker ones as Jason led her out of the ballroom and into the garden. He probably had mapped out the entire building before he arrived. Tim couldn’t judge him because she did the same.

Old habits die hard, they said.

As the bright lighting from the chandeliers of the ballroom left them, the lighting in the garden was a bit dim. The only source of light came from the garden lamps and the moonlight itself. Tim found that she didn’t mind.

Jason led her towards the large water fountain in the middle of the garden and Tim stared in awe at the amount of green around them. The flowers were beautiful as well; they ranged from roses to hyacinths. It was pleasing for the eyes. Tim was glad Jason had suggested to go to the garden.

The man then cleared his throat to catch Tim’s attention and Tim could only focus in those blue-green eyes. “A dance, My Lady?” he then flashed a toothy grin.

Who was Tim to refuse such a gentleman, really?

Jason had reached over for her hand again, she didn’t notice that he had let go of her hand. The warmth Jason’s hand left behind lingered on her skin. With a gentle squeeze and a small pull towards him, Tim found herself be drawn into his – devilishly good looks.

They _did_ warn the people the devil would be attractive.

Tim let Jason lead, she was too distracted by the lack of distance between their bodies and how Jason seemed to tower over her easily. Curse the huge gap between their heights. But then again, Tim didn’t mind. She was face to face with Jason’s chest and that was pretty distracting already.

As Jason took the first step, dancing along to the music inside of the ballroom, Tim kept her eyes locked to the second button of Jason’s white shirt. It seemed quite interesting in her opinion.

After a few seconds of swinging around with Jason leading her, Tim could feel Jason’s eyes on her again and when she glanced at him through her eyelashes. She was right. Jason _was_ staring at her. Too much apparently.

Jason, probably felt as if he was a deer caught in the headlights, blushed. Tim couldn’t look away from the way his cheeks reddened ever so slowly under the moonlight. It was – pretty.

“Quit staring at me, you’re making me nervous,” she noticed how warm her cheeks were after she said it.

Tim was already conscious enough of the way she was dressed; she didn’t need Jason to make her self-confidence to drop even further down the drain.

A rumbling laughter was emitted from the man, “Fuck, sorry, pretty bird,” he started off, making her cheeks flame even more. “Couldn’t really stop staring at you at this moment,” he shrugged his shoulders then, “You’re just really hard not to look at,” he added with a lopsided grin.

Jason was so _cute_ she wanted to strangle a flower or something. _Damn it all_.

Tim just scoffed at that, “You and your flattery,” she mumbled under her breath, hiding underneath her long fringes. “Haven’t you heard? Flattery will get you nowhere,” actually, flattery would probably get you just basically _anywhere_ , but Jason didn’t need to know that.

“Well, for me, it will certainly get you to my pants but whatever, right?”

_Ugh_. Tim wanted to punch him so hard right in his _handsome face_.

“Jason, just – _shut up_ ,” her cheeks were blazing hot and she nearly whined it out at him because she wasn’t used to being flattered. Jason _knew_ she wasn’t used to being flattered so clearly, he was taking advantage of the moment.

_The damn handsome devil_ , Tim mentally hissed.

Jason raised both of his hands into the air as if he was surrendering. “Okay, whatever you say,” Tim knew he wasn’t finished – “Pretty bird,” there it was.

Tim growled lowly under her breath, it probably didn’t look as threatening as she thought it would be because of the red on her cheeks but whatever, Jason probably got the point.

Even though the man just laughed and pulled her close by the waist. He pressed their foreheads together, making Tim’s neck burn at such an intimate gesture. He brushed some of her stray locks away from her face, cupping her cheek with one hand and stroking the cheekbone with his thumb.

Tim herself was lost in Jason’s blue-green eyes, as per usual. It was deep ocean blue actually, with pin pricks of green, courtesy of the Lazarus pit. With one dainty hand placed on his chest, Tim could feel just how loud his heartbeat was.

Good, she wasn’t the only one affected by his actions then.

Tim’s eyes were focused on the slow curl of Jason’s smile on his lips. He looked – so _fond_ and Tim was probably overheating at this point. Jason looked at her like she hung the moon and – that was how she felt towards Jason actually.

Bathed in moonlight, Jason’s hard and jagged features looked soft and smooth. Tim could feel her eyes and nose burning at how pretty he was. And he called _her_ pretty bird.

Dear Lord what did she do to deserve this beautiful devil?

As Jason closed the distance between their lips, Tim whispered very softly against his lips. “You’re so pretty you don’t even realize it, do you?”

The way Jason’s face turned dark red was worth the squeeze given to her body that could put Dick Grayson’s bear hug to shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing and that's about it probably.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
